


Sweet Nothings

by irefusetoanswer



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Beautiful, Self-Hatred, Sweet, Tartarus, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irefusetoanswer/pseuds/irefusetoanswer
Summary: Minato loves to compliment his girlfriend, Fuuka Yamagishi.





	Sweet Nothings

The best feeling in the world is telling his girlfriend compliments, and seeing her face light up in the most beautiful way he has ever seen.  
Minato never misses a chance to appreciate Fuuka Yamagishi. If he was being honest, there was nothing better than making her happy. Of course, it was fun to save the world every month on a full moon, but nothing compared to his lover’s happiness, especially knowing that _he_ caused it.

Her cooking was straight up horrible, well, most of the time. But one time she had actually succeeded in cooking an amazing rice ball. He let her know how much she had improved that day on the rooftop. Her smile had been so genuine that it warmed him inside and made him feel all fuzzy.

The pure euphoria in her eyes whenever he told her she looked beautiful was the best thing he had ever experienced. It felt better than defeating every strong enemy he encountered in Tartarus. It even felt better than being number one in the exam results, and that was really saying something.

Minato thought that maybe she was so happy about his compliments because she used to be a bullying victim. He would never forgive the people who made her feel so insecure, that she hated herself enough to believe she wasn’t good enough. Whenever he remembered the things they said and did to her, he felt rage consume him for a few seconds, but then remembered that she was on good terms with them now, and that they had apologised.

The least he could do was make her feel happy and appreciated.

And so he did.

~~~~~~~~

“C’mere” Minato mumbled when he pulled in a giggling Fuuka to embrace her in a hug.  
She muffled into his chest with her soft voice as he caressed her back in a soft manner. He could feel her smile into him, and suddenly his cheeks flushed red. He placed his hand on her warm cheek, causing her to look up.  
“M-Minato-kun..”, a soft whisper escaped from her lips. “I love you..”

Before he could react, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and pulled closer. He caught a quick glance of her tomato red face. He chuckled lowly at the eagerness of her embrace, and all he did was kiss the top of her head.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
